Multimedia conference calls typically involve communicating voice, video, and/or data information between multiple endpoints. With the proliferation of data networks, multimedia conferencing is migrating from traditional circuit-switched networks to packet networks. To establish a multimedia conference call over a packet network, a conferencing server typically operates to coordinate and manage the conference call. Each participant may connect to the conferencing server using various types of media communications channels operating at varying connection speeds or bandwidths. For example, various participants may connect to the conferencing server using a lower bandwidth public switched telephone network (PSTN) telephone connection, a medium bandwidth digital subscriber link (DSL) modem connection or cable modem connection, a higher bandwidth intranet connection (e.g., Fractal T1, T1, T3, and so forth), as well as others. This phenomenon is sometimes referred to as bandwidth heterogeneity. Bandwidth heterogeneity, however, may cause problems for a multimedia conference call when attempting to communicate multimedia information created by one participant to other participants in the conference call.